What's Love?
by MistyKristiAnime
Summary: A story I put together. A Naruto Classic! Sakura and Naruto get married! Ino gets jealous of Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

What's Love

What's Love?

Hi, I'm Uzumaki, Naruto and I'm going to become the sixth hokage! (As you all know I'm not the hokage yet.) But I'll show you all later when I become hokage that you all owe me respect from the past! Anyway on with the sad story.

Hi Naruto! I know you hate me now but without Sasuke I was hoping that you and I could go out some time? Sorry Sakura but I don't have time for your silly little games right now so be gone! But… I…uh Sakura murmured when Naruto cut her off. Don't be silly Sakura. I don't want to get involved with you and Ino so don't try to win me over Ino. But… No Sakura. I just don't want to now and never. I see. But when I become hokage I will have time for you then. But for now we all know that we have to go our separate ways. I understand Naruto and to let you know, you have my support for becoming the hokage. Thanks Sakura. You're a good kid. Since you like me now I want you to know that I will be gone for ten years. Naruto please let me come with you! I love you. Why you would just get in my way so why should you come along? Well because I love you and I can heal myself and you so that I don't get in the way. Fine but since we will stop on some ways I… I'll just tell you later. Go get ready Sakura. We have a busy day ahead of ourselves. We left on a carriage I made from scratch. Sakura, I have to get some armor and items to stock up so stay here and wait. Okay Naruto! And suddenly I kissed Sakura on the lips as to say good bye for a while. (Sakura thinking: What now? Since he's kissing me might I do this.) So Sakura kicked up one leg and meanwhile I kissed her. It felt refreshing so I thought she wouldn't get in my way and she would actually help. After I stocked up on supplies we settled down at a campsite. We had one tent on the left and a nice, toasty fire in the middle. We had a tree on the right which I used to make a storage place where we could put our belongings and supplies in. I covered the storage with a sheet and made a well station right next to the river which was next to the tree on the right side of the campsite. After we got settled in I had nothing to do and so did Sakura so we decided to plan our day and after that we planned to make a dance floor together. Sakura gathered the wood and supplies while I used my tools and got to work. Once we were finished Sakura made clothes for us. She made a nice silk smooth pink dress the color of pink lilies for herself to where and she made a nice smooth comfortable tuxedo for me to where. Suddenly I found myself face to face with Sakura on the dance floor. We danced the mumbo, tango, cha-cha, waltz and most importantly we danced the disco. After that we didn't know what to do next. Well what do you want to do next Naruto? Maybe we should start with this. And then I threw Sakura's leg onto my right hand and with my left I held Sakura and we kissed. The moonlight shining on us we kissed once more. Welcome aboard Sakura girlfriend. Smiling at each other she thanked me and we kissed once more. She smiled while she said thanks which brought us through friendship to girlfriend and boyfriend. Sakura you're the love of my life. Naruto I thought I loved Sasuke when I really loved you this whole time. I'm sorry for not understanding you before Naruto when Sasuke was in the village. I'm sorry Sakura for not allowing you to come with me on this journey. But I know I'll always have your support by my side when I become hokage. I did a little jig and then Sakura and I smiled at each other and we both knew what that meant. Swing dance! We said together full of joy. First I showed Sakura the full steps for the dance and here it goes. Step 1: You hold my left hand like this with your right hand. Step 2: You twirl your hand in until you face the audience once more. Step 3: Twirl out and then twirl back in except this time you throw your legs up and around my abs and then I catch you and we face the audience again and wave your hand out. Finally you throw your legs down and I catch your legs and we kiss. When we practiced it filled my heart with glee. She copied has I instructed and the dance turned out fantastic. That dance is a creation that I, the author of What's Love made.

2. Could it be the end?

The next morning Sakura and I ate breakfast early at six. We collected some water for the hot tub we made earlier and then we relaxed by kissing romantically in the hot tub. As you all may be wondering, what did we wear? Well Sakura made some nice clothes again with the new and improved sewing to-go kit I made for her. She made a nice soft, pink with flowers bikini for herself and for me she made a pair of boxers for me! Aw just kidding! She actually made a nice swimsuit for me. It was orange. My favorite color! How did she know? I knew because of your ninja training suit and because it's the only color you choose to wear everyday! Well good point. I've been waiting for this moment every since I saw you. You're the love of my life and I want to ask you for one thing. I took a box made from smooth velvet and kneeled down. I open the box as I said will you marry me Sakura kun? I do. Then it's settled. From here on then I, Naruto Uzumaki declare that Sakura Hurono and Naruto Uzumaki will live happily forever. Forever you say? Yes forever my dear. Amazing! But will you take me along with you on all the journeys you travel next? I figured that I could use some experience. Sakura blushed as she held her right hand down behind her completely straight and her left hand was bent behind her back clinging on to her right arm. She turned her head to the other side of her head and then tilted her head to the middle and then she knelt it down a little. I knew she was nervous that I would say no because we're now a couple. Wait till Sasuke hears this! But he would just think pathetic little child, you don't know how stupid you, Sakura and Ino are. But we are married and I say we should start listening to each other. I agree. Well then let's go! Where? To the Uchiha dungeon. What?! No! But I thought we just agreed to listen to one and other and that I would take you on all my next missions and journeys! But… No more Sakura. We agreed and that's that. Fine. The dungeon takes a month to get to from here! But I made a secret shortcut the last time I went. Well that's a start. You're beginning to act a lot smarter then Sasuke when he was still in the village! That's even better! Good job Naruto! I mean Naruto, Hokage. Thanks for believing in me Sakura and I know you'll always be there for me supporting me and catching my back. I love you Naruto, Hokage. Then I found myself kissing Sakura on the lips. She smelled so nice and I knew she meant everything she said before and that's proof. Proof for sure Naruto. You read my mind? Yep. If I'm going to be with you I have to start learning about you before anyone besides yourself. I'm your wife and that means I know more then anyone else knows about you. It will become reality if I study hard and spend every second with you. If that doesn't bother you does it? No of course not! Just do as you please because I'm happy when you're happy. That's the first thing I know about you now Naruto! That's great! Now you're one step closer to knowing me better than anyone! Of course it will take some time because I change overtime. Well it doesn't hurt to know some things that did or will happen now does it? Well of course not. It doesn't hurt to try and yet you're right! If I'm going to be your husband I should try harder to know you too Sakura! That's actually correct Naruto. You see, trying wouldn't hurt at all because you know you tried it. You gave it a shot and whatever turns up doesn't turn back down. That means two different ways! What I just said was what I the author of what's love say. Anyway back to romantic honeymoon night. Enjoy the story folks! Oh what a week! Don't you agree Naruto? Well of course why wouldn't I if we promised to agree? I mean your opinion. The real one. I know that one's a lie. Well okay. The week was hard but I survived it with you by my side. It's the best week I've had since I was a little tiny weeny boy. What bad memories.

The next morning Sakura woke up early to make some breakfast. When suddenly I hear a screech. It sounded like Sakura! Oh my gosh! Sakura's in trouble! I'll save you Sakura if it's the last thing I do! When suddenly I tripped over. I looked at the ground. It was completely flat!

How in the world can I trip when there's nothing to trip over?! Then suddenly I saw Sakura being held by a beast. I took a closer look and saw that it was really not a beast! It was just a wolf. What a relief but he's got Sakura! I'll save you Sakura kun! I threw a kunai at the wolf and the wolf just grabbed Sakura even tighter around her waist! I couldn't believe this but I had to if I wanted to save Sakura. I was about to kill the fox with my Rasengan until someone behind a tree threw a kunai no other then mine and killed the wolf! I realized it was Sasuke! I could see that Sakura's eyes were staring at him with her eyes shaking. It was such a sight. Sasuke what are you doing?! Sasuke just turned away and headed forward. He disappeared just like that! Naruto I'm scared. There's no reason to be scared Sakura. Sakura ran over to ran over to me and hugged me. Her head was in my chest and she hugged me nervously. It's ok darling there's no need to be afraid. No it's not ok! What do you mean? I was just using you! Sakura was crying and sobbing loudly. W-why would you do such a thing? I'm sorry Naruto it's just that I really love Sasuke. But I thought you said that you really loved me over Sasuke! I'm sorry again Naruto but I was sad and lonely and Sasuke is strong and I was also lying. But if it makes you feel better I wasn't lying at the time I said it. It's okay and it doesn't matter to me anymore. Why? I thought you loved me and had a huge crush on me! Wait are you saying you love me more than I used to love you? That's exactly what I'm saying. I just talked to Sasuke and he said that he doesn't want me and thinks that I'm annoying! Can you believe him?! I'll say! You mean you think I'm annoying?! No it's just that I wanted to get back at you for liking Sasuke and lying to me in the first place. Well that does make sense because I know I would with Ino! I know! I don't mean to sound rude or anything but what makes you and Ino friends if you fight a lot? Well that's kinda hard to answer but I'll only answer it if you answer all y questions! Wait I have to answer ALL of your questions and you only answer one of mine?! And besides, it doesn't even matter to me my question! Ok fine then I won't tell you. Ok, ok fine just tell me already! No silly! You get to ask as many questions that I ask you and that probably means this will go on for at least a d-week! Oh really?! Well then I'm fine with that! Remember the thing we talked about agreeing with each other? Duh! Of course I remember it! After all I made it up myself! True that! Let's get started! Ok I'll answer first. Ino and I have been friends for a long time I guess until we met Sasuke. He was just too cute for me and I guess Ino too. And that's where we became rivals for Sasuke. Once Sasuke gets to the village, Sasukes all Ino's because I've got you now honeybunch! Exactly sweetie pie! Aw! You're to full of honey to be a honeybunch! And you're too sweet to be a sweetie pie! Aw! We said at the same time. This went on and on and on and you get the point. Anyway back to the story. Sasuke doesn't deserve you Sakura because I do! Naruto I think I belong to you too. You are so cute and strong! I can't believe I was so dumb and I couldn't see back then! Maybe it's because Sasuke hypnotized you and made you believe that you love him and not me. Maybe. Well… Do you want to have sex Sakura? I, uh, don't know what to say. I know Sakura. I kissed her. Ooooo, ok! Excellent! Let's DO IT before we go to bed. We also need money along with us and the trip to becoming hokage. I'll just agree with whatever you have to say. Ok, how about we open a bed stand with a sign that says: Have an opportunity to have sex with Naruto (and in a romantic bed!) What about that idea? Uh… Sakura was thinking. Whatever as long as we're going to make a wedding chapel and get married after the trip. I told you that I would never set you up like that honeybunch. Oh, alright. Let's make it later after the fundraising for money.


	2. Chapter 2

What's Love

What's Love?

Hi, I'm Uzumaki, Naruto and I'm going to become the sixth hokage! (As you all know I'm not the hokage yet.) But I'll show you all later when I become hokage that you all owe me respect from the past! Anyway on with the sad story.

Hi Naruto! I know you hate me now but without Sasuke I was hoping that you and I could go out some time? Sorry Sakura but I don't have time for your silly little games right now so be gone! But… I…uh Sakura murmured when Naruto cut her off. Don't be silly Sakura. I don't want to get involved with you and Ino so don't try to win me over Ino. But… No Sakura. I just don't want to now and never. I see. But when I become hokage I will have time for you then. But for now we all know that we have to go our separate ways. I understand Naruto and to let you know, you have my support for becoming the hokage. Thanks Sakura. You're a good kid. Since you like me now I want you to know that I will be gone for ten years. Naruto please let me come with you! I love you. Why you would just get in my way so why should you come along? Well because I love you and I can heal myself and you so that I don't get in the way. Fine but since we will stop on some ways I… I'll just tell you later. Go get ready Sakura. We have a busy day ahead of ourselves. We left on a carriage I made from scratch. Sakura, I have to get some armor and items to stock up so stay here and wait. Okay Naruto! And suddenly I kissed Sakura on the lips as to say good bye for a while. (Sakura thinking: What now? Since he's kissing me might I do this.) So Sakura kicked up one leg and meanwhile I kissed her. It felt refreshing so I thought she wouldn't get in my way and she would actually help. After I stocked up on supplies we settled down at a campsite. We had one tent on the left and a nice, toasty fire in the middle. We had a tree on the right which I used to make a storage place where we could put our belongings and supplies in. I covered the storage with a sheet and made a well station right next to the river which was next to the tree on the right side of the campsite. After we got settled in I had nothing to do and so did Sakura so we decided to plan our day and after that we planned to make a dance floor together. Sakura gathered the wood and supplies while I used my tools and got to work. Once we were finished Sakura made clothes for us. She made a nice silk smooth pink dress the color of pink lilies for herself to where and she made a nice smooth comfortable tuxedo for me to where. Suddenly I found myself face to face with Sakura on the dance floor. We danced the mumbo, tango, cha-cha, waltz and most importantly we danced the disco. After that we didn't know what to do next. Well what do you want to do next Naruto? Maybe we should start with this. And then I threw Sakura's leg onto my right hand and with my left I held Sakura and we kissed. The moonlight shining on us we kissed once more. Welcome aboard Sakura girlfriend. Smiling at each other she thanked me and we kissed once more. She smiled while she said thanks which brought us through friendship to girlfriend and boyfriend. Sakura you're the love of my life. Naruto I thought I loved Sasuke when I really loved you this whole time. I'm sorry for not understanding you before Naruto when Sasuke was in the village. I'm sorry Sakura for not allowing you to come with me on this journey. But I know I'll always have your support by my side when I become hokage. I did a little jig and then Sakura and I smiled at each other and we both knew what that meant. Swing dance! We said together full of joy. First I showed Sakura the full steps for the dance and here it goes. Step 1: You hold my left hand like this with your right hand. Step 2: You twirl your hand in until you face the audience once more. Step 3: Twirl out and then twirl back in except this time you throw your legs up and around my abs and then I catch you and we face the audience again and wave your hand out. Finally you throw your legs down and I catch your legs and we kiss. When we practiced it filled my heart with glee. She copied has I instructed and the dance turned out fantastic. That dance is a creation that I, the author of What's Love made.

2. Could it be the end?

The next morning Sakura and I ate breakfast early at six. We collected some water for the hot tub we made earlier and then we relaxed by kissing romantically in the hot tub. As you all may be wondering, what did we wear? Well Sakura made some nice clothes again with the new and improved sewing to-go kit I made for her. She made a nice soft, pink with flowers bikini for herself and for me she made a pair of boxers for me! Aw just kidding! She actually made a nice swimsuit for me. It was orange. My favorite color! How did she know? I knew because of your ninja training suit and because it's the only color you choose to wear everyday! Well good point. I've been waiting for this moment every since I saw you. You're the love of my life and I want to ask you for one thing. I took a box made from smooth velvet and kneeled down. I open the box as I said will you marry me Sakura kun? I do. Then it's settled. From here on then I, Naruto Uzumaki declare that Sakura Hurono and Naruto Uzumaki will live happily forever. Forever you say? Yes forever my dear. Amazing! But will you take me along with you on all the journeys you travel next? I figured that I could use some experience. Sakura blushed as she held her right hand down behind her completely straight and her left hand was bent behind her back clinging on to her right arm. She turned her head to the other side of her head and then tilted her head to the middle and then she knelt it down a little. I knew she was nervous that I would say no because we're now a couple. Wait till Sasuke hears this! But he would just think pathetic little child, you don't know how stupid you, Sakura and Ino are. But we are married and I say we should start listening to each other. I agree. Well then let's go! Where? To the Uchiha dungeon. What?! No! But I thought we just agreed to listen to one and other and that I would take you on all my next missions and journeys! But… No more Sakura. We agreed and that's that. Fine. The dungeon takes a month to get to from here! But I made a secret shortcut the last time I went. Well that's a start. You're beginning to act a lot smarter then Sasuke when he was still in the village! That's even better! Good job Naruto! I mean Naruto, Hokage. Thanks for believing in me Sakura and I know you'll always be there for me supporting me and catching my back. I love you Naruto, Hokage. Then I found myself kissing Sakura on the lips. She smelled so nice and I knew she meant everything she said before and that's proof. Proof for sure Naruto. You read my mind? Yep. If I'm going to be with you I have to start learning about you before anyone besides yourself. I'm your wife and that means I know more then anyone else knows about you. It will become reality if I study hard and spend every second with you. If that doesn't bother you does it? No of course not! Just do as you please because I'm happy when you're happy. That's the first thing I know about you now Naruto! That's great! Now you're one step closer to knowing me better than anyone! Of course it will take some time because I change overtime. Well it doesn't hurt to know some things that did or will happen now does it? Well of course not. It doesn't hurt to try and yet you're right! If I'm going to be your husband I should try harder to know you too Sakura! That's actually correct Naruto. You see, trying wouldn't hurt at all because you know you tried it. You gave it a shot and whatever turns up doesn't turn back down. That means two different ways! What I just said was what I the author of what's love say. Anyway back to romantic honeymoon night. Enjoy the story folks! Oh what a week! Don't you agree Naruto? Well of course why wouldn't I if we promised to agree? I mean your opinion. The real one. I know that one's a lie. Well okay. The week was hard but I survived it with you by my side. It's the best week I've had since I was a little tiny weeny boy. What bad memories.

The next morning Sakura woke up early to make some breakfast. When suddenly I hear a screech. It sounded like Sakura! Oh my gosh! Sakura's in trouble! I'll save you Sakura if it's the last thing I do! When suddenly I tripped over. I looked at the ground. It was completely flat!

How in the world can I trip when there's nothing to trip over?! Then suddenly I saw Sakura being held by a beast. I took a closer look and saw that it was really not a beast! It was just a wolf. What a relief but he's got Sakura! I'll save you Sakura kun! I threw a kunai at the wolf and the wolf just grabbed Sakura even tighter around her waist! I couldn't believe this but I had to if I wanted to save Sakura. I was about to kill the fox with my Rasengan until someone behind a tree threw a kunai no other then mine and killed the wolf! I realized it was Sasuke! I could see that Sakura's eyes were staring at him with her eyes shaking. It was such a sight. Sasuke what are you doing?! Sasuke just turned away and headed forward. He disappeared just like that! Naruto I'm scared. There's no reason to be scared Sakura. Sakura ran over to ran over to me and hugged me. Her head was in my chest and she hugged me nervously. It's ok darling there's no need to be afraid. No it's not ok! What do you mean? I was just using you! Sakura was crying and sobbing loudly. W-why would you do such a thing? I'm sorry Naruto it's just that I really love Sasuke. But I thought you said that you really loved me over Sasuke! I'm sorry again Naruto but I was sad and lonely and Sasuke is strong and I was also lying. But if it makes you feel better I wasn't lying at the time I said it. It's okay and it doesn't matter to me anymore. Why? I thought you loved me and had a huge crush on me! Wait are you saying you love me more than I used to love you? That's exactly what I'm saying. I just talked to Sasuke and he said that he doesn't want me and thinks that I'm annoying! Can you believe him?! I'll say! You mean you think I'm annoying?! No it's just that I wanted to get back at you for liking Sasuke and lying to me in the first place. Well that does make sense because I know I would with Ino! I know! I don't mean to sound rude or anything but what makes you and Ino friends if you fight a lot? Well that's kinda hard to answer but I'll only answer it if you answer all y questions! Wait I have to answer ALL of your questions and you only answer one of mine?! And besides, it doesn't even matter to me my question! Ok fine then I won't tell you. Ok, ok fine just tell me already! No silly! You get to ask as many questions that I ask you and that probably means this will go on for at least a d-week! Oh really?! Well then I'm fine with that! Remember the thing we talked about agreeing with each other? Duh! Of course I remember it! After all I made it up myself! True that! Let's get started! Ok I'll answer first. Ino and I have been friends for a long time I guess until we met Sasuke. He was just too cute for me and I guess Ino too. And that's where we became rivals for Sasuke. Once Sasuke gets to the village, Sasukes all Ino's because I've got you now honeybunch! Exactly sweetie pie! Aw! You're to full of honey to be a honeybunch! And you're too sweet to be a sweetie pie! Aw! We said at the same time. This went on and on and on and you get the point. Anyway back to the story. Sasuke doesn't deserve you Sakura because I do! Naruto I think I belong to you too. You are so cute and strong! I can't believe I was so dumb and I couldn't see back then! Maybe it's because Sasuke hypnotized you and made you believe that you love him and not me. Maybe. Well… Do you want to have sex Sakura? I, uh, don't know what to say. I know Sakura. I kissed her. Ooooo, ok! Excellent! Let's DO IT before we go to bed. We also need money along with us and the trip to becoming hokage. I'll just agree with whatever you have to say. Ok, how about we open a bed stand with a sign that says: Have an opportunity to have sex with Naruto (and in a romantic bed!) What about that idea? Uh… Sakura was thinking. Whatever as long as we're going to make a wedding chapel and get married after the trip. I told you that I would never set you up like that honeybunch. Oh, alright. Let's make it later after the fundraising for money.


	3. Chapter 3

What's Love

What's Love?

Hi, I'm Uzumaki, Naruto and I'm going to become the sixth hokage! (As you all know I'm not the hokage yet.) But I'll show you all later when I become hokage that you all owe me respect from the past! Anyway on with the sad story.

Hi Naruto! I know you hate me now but without Sasuke I was hoping that you and I could go out some time? Sorry Sakura but I don't have time for your silly little games right now so be gone! But… I…uh Sakura murmured when Naruto cut her off. Don't be silly Sakura. I don't want to get involved with you and Ino so don't try to win me over Ino. But… No Sakura. I just don't want to now and never. I see. But when I become hokage I will have time for you then. But for now we all know that we have to go our separate ways. I understand Naruto and to let you know, you have my support for becoming the hokage. Thanks Sakura. You're a good kid. Since you like me now I want you to know that I will be gone for ten years. Naruto please let me come with you! I love you. Why you would just get in my way so why should you come along? Well because I love you and I can heal myself and you so that I don't get in the way. Fine but since we will stop on some ways I… I'll just tell you later. Go get ready Sakura. We have a busy day ahead of ourselves. We left on a carriage I made from scratch. Sakura, I have to get some armor and items to stock up so stay here and wait. Okay Naruto! And suddenly I kissed Sakura on the lips as to say good bye for a while. (Sakura thinking: What now? Since he's kissing me might I do this.) So Sakura kicked up one leg and meanwhile I kissed her. It felt refreshing so I thought she wouldn't get in my way and she would actually help. After I stocked up on supplies we settled down at a campsite. We had one tent on the left and a nice, toasty fire in the middle. We had a tree on the right which I used to make a storage place where we could put our belongings and supplies in. I covered the storage with a sheet and made a well station right next to the river which was next to the tree on the right side of the campsite. After we got settled in I had nothing to do and so did Sakura so we decided to plan our day and after that we planned to make a dance floor together. Sakura gathered the wood and supplies while I used my tools and got to work. Once we were finished Sakura made clothes for us. She made a nice silk smooth pink dress the color of pink lilies for herself to where and she made a nice smooth comfortable tuxedo for me to where. Suddenly I found myself face to face with Sakura on the dance floor. We danced the mumbo, tango, cha-cha, waltz and most importantly we danced the disco. After that we didn't know what to do next. Well what do you want to do next Naruto? Maybe we should start with this. And then I threw Sakura's leg onto my right hand and with my left I held Sakura and we kissed. The moonlight shining on us we kissed once more. Welcome aboard Sakura girlfriend. Smiling at each other she thanked me and we kissed once more. She smiled while she said thanks which brought us through friendship to girlfriend and boyfriend. Sakura you're the love of my life. Naruto I thought I loved Sasuke when I really loved you this whole time. I'm sorry for not understanding you before Naruto when Sasuke was in the village. I'm sorry Sakura for not allowing you to come with me on this journey. But I know I'll always have your support by my side when I become hokage. I did a little jig and then Sakura and I smiled at each other and we both knew what that meant. Swing dance! We said together full of joy. First I showed Sakura the full steps for the dance and here it goes. Step 1: You hold my left hand like this with your right hand. Step 2: You twirl your hand in until you face the audience once more. Step 3: Twirl out and then twirl back in except this time you throw your legs up and around my abs and then I catch you and we face the audience again and wave your hand out. Finally you throw your legs down and I catch your legs and we kiss. When we practiced it filled my heart with glee. She copied has I instructed and the dance turned out fantastic. That dance is a creation that I, the author of What's Love made.

2. Could it be the end?

The next morning Sakura and I ate breakfast early at six. We collected some water for the hot tub we made earlier and then we relaxed by kissing romantically in the hot tub. As you all may be wondering, what did we wear? Well Sakura made some nice clothes again with the new and improved sewing to-go kit I made for her. She made a nice soft, pink with flowers bikini for herself and for me she made a pair of boxers for me! Aw just kidding! She actually made a nice swimsuit for me. It was orange. My favorite color! How did she know? I knew because of your ninja training suit and because it's the only color you choose to wear everyday! Well good point. I've been waiting for this moment every since I saw you. You're the love of my life and I want to ask you for one thing. I took a box made from smooth velvet and kneeled down. I open the box as I said will you marry me Sakura kun? I do. Then it's settled. From here on then I, Naruto Uzumaki declare that Sakura Hurono and Naruto Uzumaki will live happily forever. Forever you say? Yes forever my dear. Amazing! But will you take me along with you on all the journeys you travel next? I figured that I could use some experience. Sakura blushed as she held her right hand down behind her completely straight and her left hand was bent behind her back clinging on to her right arm. She turned her head to the other side of her head and then tilted her head to the middle and then she knelt it down a little. I knew she was nervous that I would say no because we're now a couple. Wait till Sasuke hears this! But he would just think pathetic little child, you don't know how stupid you, Sakura and Ino are. But we are married and I say we should start listening to each other. I agree. Well then let's go! Where? To the Uchiha dungeon. What?! No! But I thought we just agreed to listen to one and other and that I would take you on all my next missions and journeys! But… No more Sakura. We agreed and that's that. Fine. The dungeon takes a month to get to from here! But I made a secret shortcut the last time I went. Well that's a start. You're beginning to act a lot smarter then Sasuke when he was still in the village! That's even better! Good job Naruto! I mean Naruto, Hokage. Thanks for believing in me Sakura and I know you'll always be there for me supporting me and catching my back. I love you Naruto, Hokage. Then I found myself kissing Sakura on the lips. She smelled so nice and I knew she meant everything she said before and that's proof. Proof for sure Naruto. You read my mind? Yep. If I'm going to be with you I have to start learning about you before anyone besides yourself. I'm your wife and that means I know more then anyone else knows about you. It will become reality if I study hard and spend every second with you. If that doesn't bother you does it? No of course not! Just do as you please because I'm happy when you're happy. That's the first thing I know about you now Naruto! That's great! Now you're one step closer to knowing me better than anyone! Of course it will take some time because I change overtime. Well it doesn't hurt to know some things that did or will happen now does it? Well of course not. It doesn't hurt to try and yet you're right! If I'm going to be your husband I should try harder to know you too Sakura! That's actually correct Naruto. You see, trying wouldn't hurt at all because you know you tried it. You gave it a shot and whatever turns up doesn't turn back down. That means two different ways! What I just said was what I the author of what's love say. Anyway back to romantic honeymoon night. Enjoy the story folks! Oh what a week! Don't you agree Naruto? Well of course why wouldn't I if we promised to agree? I mean your opinion. The real one. I know that one's a lie. Well okay. The week was hard but I survived it with you by my side. It's the best week I've had since I was a little tiny weeny boy. What bad memories.

The next morning Sakura woke up early to make some breakfast. When suddenly I hear a screech. It sounded like Sakura! Oh my gosh! Sakura's in trouble! I'll save you Sakura if it's the last thing I do! When suddenly I tripped over. I looked at the ground. It was completely flat!

How in the world can I trip when there's nothing to trip over?! Then suddenly I saw Sakura being held by a beast. I took a closer look and saw that it was really not a beast! It was just a wolf. What a relief but he's got Sakura! I'll save you Sakura kun! I threw a kunai at the wolf and the wolf just grabbed Sakura even tighter around her waist! I couldn't believe this but I had to if I wanted to save Sakura. I was about to kill the fox with my Rasengan until someone behind a tree threw a kunai no other then mine and killed the wolf! I realized it was Sasuke! I could see that Sakura's eyes were staring at him with her eyes shaking. It was such a sight. Sasuke what are you doing?! Sasuke just turned away and headed forward. He disappeared just like that! Naruto I'm scared. There's no reason to be scared Sakura. Sakura ran over to ran over to me and hugged me. Her head was in my chest and she hugged me nervously. It's ok darling there's no need to be afraid. No it's not ok! What do you mean? I was just using you! Sakura was crying and sobbing loudly. W-why would you do such a thing? I'm sorry Naruto it's just that I really love Sasuke. But I thought you said that you really loved me over Sasuke! I'm sorry again Naruto but I was sad and lonely and Sasuke is strong and I was also lying. But if it makes you feel better I wasn't lying at the time I said it. It's okay and it doesn't matter to me anymore. Why? I thought you loved me and had a huge crush on me! Wait are you saying you love me more than I used to love you? That's exactly what I'm saying. I just talked to Sasuke and he said that he doesn't want me and thinks that I'm annoying! Can you believe him?! I'll say! You mean you think I'm annoying?! No it's just that I wanted to get back at you for liking Sasuke and lying to me in the first place. Well that does make sense because I know I would with Ino! I know! I don't mean to sound rude or anything but what makes you and Ino friends if you fight a lot? Well that's kinda hard to answer but I'll only answer it if you answer all y questions! Wait I have to answer ALL of your questions and you only answer one of mine?! And besides, it doesn't even matter to me my question! Ok fine then I won't tell you. Ok, ok fine just tell me already! No silly! You get to ask as many questions that I ask you and that probably means this will go on for at least a d-week! Oh really?! Well then I'm fine with that! Remember the thing we talked about agreeing with each other? Duh! Of course I remember it! After all I made it up myself! True that! Let's get started! Ok I'll answer first. Ino and I have been friends for a long time I guess until we met Sasuke. He was just too cute for me and I guess Ino too. And that's where we became rivals for Sasuke. Once Sasuke gets to the village, Sasukes all Ino's because I've got you now honeybunch! Exactly sweetie pie! Aw! You're to full of honey to be a honeybunch! And you're too sweet to be a sweetie pie! Aw! We said at the same time. This went on and on and on and you get the point. Anyway back to the story. Sasuke doesn't deserve you Sakura because I do! Naruto I think I belong to you too. You are so cute and strong! I can't believe I was so dumb and I couldn't see back then! Maybe it's because Sasuke hypnotized you and made you believe that you love him and not me. Maybe. Well… Do you want to have sex Sakura? I, uh, don't know what to say. I know Sakura. I kissed her. Ooooo, ok! Excellent! Let's DO IT before we go to bed. We also need money along with us and the trip to becoming hokage. I'll just agree with whatever you have to say. Ok, how about we open a bed stand with a sign that says: Have an opportunity to have sex with Naruto (and in a romantic bed!) What about that idea? Uh… Sakura was thinking. Whatever as long as we're going to make a wedding chapel and get married after the trip. I told you that I would never set you up like that honeybunch. Oh, alright. Let's make it later after the fundraising for money.


	4. Chapter 4

What's Love

What's Love?

Hi, I'm Uzumaki, Naruto and I'm going to become the sixth hokage! (As you all know I'm not the hokage yet.) But I'll show you all later when I become hokage that you all owe me respect from the past! Anyway on with the sad story.

Hi Naruto! I know you hate me now but without Sasuke I was hoping that you and I could go out some time? Sorry Sakura but I don't have time for your silly little games right now so be gone! But… I…uh Sakura murmured when Naruto cut her off. Don't be silly Sakura. I don't want to get involved with you and Ino so don't try to win me over Ino. But… No Sakura. I just don't want to now and never. I see. But when I become hokage I will have time for you then. But for now we all know that we have to go our separate ways. I understand Naruto and to let you know, you have my support for becoming the hokage. Thanks Sakura. You're a good kid. Since you like me now I want you to know that I will be gone for ten years. Naruto please let me come with you! I love you. Why you would just get in my way so why should you come along? Well because I love you and I can heal myself and you so that I don't get in the way. Fine but since we will stop on some ways I… I'll just tell you later. Go get ready Sakura. We have a busy day ahead of ourselves. We left on a carriage I made from scratch. Sakura, I have to get some armor and items to stock up so stay here and wait. Okay Naruto! And suddenly I kissed Sakura on the lips as to say good bye for a while. (Sakura thinking: What now? Since he's kissing me might I do this.) So Sakura kicked up one leg and meanwhile I kissed her. It felt refreshing so I thought she wouldn't get in my way and she would actually help. After I stocked up on supplies we settled down at a campsite. We had one tent on the left and a nice, toasty fire in the middle. We had a tree on the right which I used to make a storage place where we could put our belongings and supplies in. I covered the storage with a sheet and made a well station right next to the river which was next to the tree on the right side of the campsite. After we got settled in I had nothing to do and so did Sakura so we decided to plan our day and after that we planned to make a dance floor together. Sakura gathered the wood and supplies while I used my tools and got to work. Once we were finished Sakura made clothes for us. She made a nice silk smooth pink dress the color of pink lilies for herself to where and she made a nice smooth comfortable tuxedo for me to where. Suddenly I found myself face to face with Sakura on the dance floor. We danced the mumbo, tango, cha-cha, waltz and most importantly we danced the disco. After that we didn't know what to do next. Well what do you want to do next Naruto? Maybe we should start with this. And then I threw Sakura's leg onto my right hand and with my left I held Sakura and we kissed. The moonlight shining on us we kissed once more. Welcome aboard Sakura girlfriend. Smiling at each other she thanked me and we kissed once more. She smiled while she said thanks which brought us through friendship to girlfriend and boyfriend. Sakura you're the love of my life. Naruto I thought I loved Sasuke when I really loved you this whole time. I'm sorry for not understanding you before Naruto when Sasuke was in the village. I'm sorry Sakura for not allowing you to come with me on this journey. But I know I'll always have your support by my side when I become hokage. I did a little jig and then Sakura and I smiled at each other and we both knew what that meant. Swing dance! We said together full of joy. First I showed Sakura the full steps for the dance and here it goes. Step 1: You hold my left hand like this with your right hand. Step 2: You twirl your hand in until you face the audience once more. Step 3: Twirl out and then twirl back in except this time you throw your legs up and around my abs and then I catch you and we face the audience again and wave your hand out. Finally you throw your legs down and I catch your legs and we kiss. When we practiced it filled my heart with glee. She copied has I instructed and the dance turned out fantastic. That dance is a creation that I, the author of What's Love made.

2. Could it be the end?

The next morning Sakura and I ate breakfast early at six. We collected some water for the hot tub we made earlier and then we relaxed by kissing romantically in the hot tub. As you all may be wondering, what did we wear? Well Sakura made some nice clothes again with the new and improved sewing to-go kit I made for her. She made a nice soft, pink with flowers bikini for herself and for me she made a pair of boxers for me! Aw just kidding! She actually made a nice swimsuit for me. It was orange. My favorite color! How did she know? I knew because of your ninja training suit and because it's the only color you choose to wear everyday! Well good point. I've been waiting for this moment every since I saw you. You're the love of my life and I want to ask you for one thing. I took a box made from smooth velvet and kneeled down. I open the box as I said will you marry me Sakura kun? I do. Then it's settled. From here on then I, Naruto Uzumaki declare that Sakura Hurono and Naruto Uzumaki will live happily forever. Forever you say? Yes forever my dear. Amazing! But will you take me along with you on all the journeys you travel next? I figured that I could use some experience. Sakura blushed as she held her right hand down behind her completely straight and her left hand was bent behind her back clinging on to her right arm. She turned her head to the other side of her head and then tilted her head to the middle and then she knelt it down a little. I knew she was nervous that I would say no because we're now a couple. Wait till Sasuke hears this! But he would just think pathetic little child, you don't know how stupid you, Sakura and Ino are. But we are married and I say we should start listening to each other. I agree. Well then let's go! Where? To the Uchiha dungeon. What?! No! But I thought we just agreed to listen to one and other and that I would take you on all my next missions and journeys! But… No more Sakura. We agreed and that's that. Fine. The dungeon takes a month to get to from here! But I made a secret shortcut the last time I went. Well that's a start. You're beginning to act a lot smarter then Sasuke when he was still in the village! That's even better! Good job Naruto! I mean Naruto, Hokage. Thanks for believing in me Sakura and I know you'll always be there for me supporting me and catching my back. I love you Naruto, Hokage. Then I found myself kissing Sakura on the lips. She smelled so nice and I knew she meant everything she said before and that's proof. Proof for sure Naruto. You read my mind? Yep. If I'm going to be with you I have to start learning about you before anyone besides yourself. I'm your wife and that means I know more then anyone else knows about you. It will become reality if I study hard and spend every second with you. If that doesn't bother you does it? No of course not! Just do as you please because I'm happy when you're happy. That's the first thing I know about you now Naruto! That's great! Now you're one step closer to knowing me better than anyone! Of course it will take some time because I change overtime. Well it doesn't hurt to know some things that did or will happen now does it? Well of course not. It doesn't hurt to try and yet you're right! If I'm going to be your husband I should try harder to know you too Sakura! That's actually correct Naruto. You see, trying wouldn't hurt at all because you know you tried it. You gave it a shot and whatever turns up doesn't turn back down. That means two different ways! What I just said was what I the author of what's love say. Anyway back to romantic honeymoon night. Enjoy the story folks! Oh what a week! Don't you agree Naruto? Well of course why wouldn't I if we promised to agree? I mean your opinion. The real one. I know that one's a lie. Well okay. The week was hard but I survived it with you by my side. It's the best week I've had since I was a little tiny weeny boy. What bad memories.

The next morning Sakura woke up early to make some breakfast. When suddenly I hear a screech. It sounded like Sakura! Oh my gosh! Sakura's in trouble! I'll save you Sakura if it's the last thing I do! When suddenly I tripped over. I looked at the ground. It was completely flat!

How in the world can I trip when there's nothing to trip over?! Then suddenly I saw Sakura being held by a beast. I took a closer look and saw that it was really not a beast! It was just a wolf. What a relief but he's got Sakura! I'll save you Sakura kun! I threw a kunai at the wolf and the wolf just grabbed Sakura even tighter around her waist! I couldn't believe this but I had to if I wanted to save Sakura. I was about to kill the fox with my Rasengan until someone behind a tree threw a kunai no other then mine and killed the wolf! I realized it was Sasuke! I could see that Sakura's eyes were staring at him with her eyes shaking. It was such a sight. Sasuke what are you doing?! Sasuke just turned away and headed forward. He disappeared just like that! Naruto I'm scared. There's no reason to be scared Sakura. Sakura ran over to ran over to me and hugged me. Her head was in my chest and she hugged me nervously. It's ok darling there's no need to be afraid. No it's not ok! What do you mean? I was just using you! Sakura was crying and sobbing loudly. W-why would you do such a thing? I'm sorry Naruto it's just that I really love Sasuke. But I thought you said that you really loved me over Sasuke! I'm sorry again Naruto but I was sad and lonely and Sasuke is strong and I was also lying. But if it makes you feel better I wasn't lying at the time I said it. It's okay and it doesn't matter to me anymore. Why? I thought you loved me and had a huge crush on me! Wait are you saying you love me more than I used to love you? That's exactly what I'm saying. I just talked to Sasuke and he said that he doesn't want me and thinks that I'm annoying! Can you believe him?! I'll say! You mean you think I'm annoying?! No it's just that I wanted to get back at you for liking Sasuke and lying to me in the first place. Well that does make sense because I know I would with Ino! I know! I don't mean to sound rude or anything but what makes you and Ino friends if you fight a lot? Well that's kinda hard to answer but I'll only answer it if you answer all y questions! Wait I have to answer ALL of your questions and you only answer one of mine?! And besides, it doesn't even matter to me my question! Ok fine then I won't tell you. Ok, ok fine just tell me already! No silly! You get to ask as many questions that I ask you and that probably means this will go on for at least a d-week! Oh really?! Well then I'm fine with that! Remember the thing we talked about agreeing with each other? Duh! Of course I remember it! After all I made it up myself! True that! Let's get started! Ok I'll answer first. Ino and I have been friends for a long time I guess until we met Sasuke. He was just too cute for me and I guess Ino too. And that's where we became rivals for Sasuke. Once Sasuke gets to the village, Sasukes all Ino's because I've got you now honeybunch! Exactly sweetie pie! Aw! You're to full of honey to be a honeybunch! And you're too sweet to be a sweetie pie! Aw! We said at the same time. This went on and on and on and you get the point. Anyway back to the story. Sasuke doesn't deserve you Sakura because I do! Naruto I think I belong to you too. You are so cute and strong! I can't believe I was so dumb and I couldn't see back then! Maybe it's because Sasuke hypnotized you and made you believe that you love him and not me. Maybe. Well… Do you want to have sex Sakura? I, uh, don't know what to say. I know Sakura. I kissed her. Ooooo, ok! Excellent! Let's DO IT before we go to bed. We also need money along with us and the trip to becoming hokage. I'll just agree with whatever you have to say. Ok, how about we open a bed stand with a sign that says: Have an opportunity to have sex with Naruto (and in a romantic bed!) What about that idea? Uh… Sakura was thinking. Whatever as long as we're going to make a wedding chapel and get married after the trip. I told you that I would never set you up like that honeybunch. Oh, alright. Let's make it later after the fundraising for money.


End file.
